Entrevista Indecorosa a los Cullen
by Emmettzz
Summary: Summary: Los Cullen's no estaban preparados para lo que estas fans-reporteras les iban a preguntar. 1.- Emmett 2.- Alice 3.- Esme 4.- Jasper 5.- Bella 6.-Carlisle 7.-Edward 8.- Rosalie. todos pasaran por las indecorosas preguntas de MiLi y Ale. Rating M


*En un pequeño mundo dos pequeñas niñas pervertidas y ociosas querían entrevistar indecorosamente a los cullen los famosos vampiros así que no encontraron nada mejor que mandarse a si mismas a Forks donde la caja maltratada y con las dos chicas al interior llego... Gracias a dios Emmet firmo y ya adentro de la caja y con los cullen al rededor se empezaron a escuchar voces

*Ale: Demonios espacio reducido como lo odio, además que ¿acaso no saben tratar un paquete que dice frágil?

*MiLi: Diablos si, ¿Acaso no saben leer?, bueno al menos ya llegamos

*Ale: Uf eso espero a sido un viaje largo... solo falta que los ¡muy inteligentes abran la caja!- Señala gritando para que escuchen

*MiLi: SI!- grita para apoyar a Ale- Abran la caja!

Los Cullen miraban la caja con la duda clarísima en sus caras, Emmett se acerco la caja y agarro la tapa. Con su fuerza sobrenatural, la abrió y de dentro salieron dos niñas con unos micrófonos y una cámara: Ale y MiLi: Hola Cullen's!

*Ale: Observa a los cullen detenidamente y su mirada se posa en el líder Carlisle Cullen, en pocos segundos ya estaba muy sonrojada y respirando rápidamente le agarra el brazo a su compañera y suelta un suspiro con la palabra- Sexy-

*MiLi: empieza observando a cada uno de los cullen's y cuando posa su mirada en Edward su respiración se agita por lo preciosos de sus ojos, se agarra mas fuerte de su compañera y en lo único que piensa es, "Le comería la boca a besos" y luego suelta un largo suspiro.

Los cullen se sobresaltan al descubrir lo que estaba dentro de la caja...Carlisle cullen y Edward se miran confundidos al ver las reacciones de las niñas. Después de silencio se escucha la vos de Emmett...

*E- Compañía!, mira que lindas son- dicho esto las abraza con su descomunal fuerza, mientras las chicas luchan por respirar

*Luego de que el oso que apretaba a las niñas las soltó ellas lo miraban con cara de "Oh mi Dios!" ahora que se calmaron ambas niñas se presentaron:

MiLi: Bueno yo soy Camila, pero me pueden decir mili- se apunta- Ella es Alejandra, pueden decirle Ale- Apunta a su compañera- y pues eso...- se sonroja.

*Ale- Mucho gusto-so voz sonaba rara-Carlisle Cullen se acerca para saludarlas ya que el es el "padre"

C-Hola chicas- Ale se sonroja furiosamente y se le tira encima

Mili también saluda a Carlisle un poco más calmadamente pero ambas saben que pueden escuchar los frenéticos latidos de sus corazones.

*C - ¿A que viene chicas?

*Ale- Bu-bueno venimos a entrevistarlos- dice soltándolo y mirando al suelo de la vergüenza.

Edward también se acerca un poco más y Mili empieza a hiperventilar.

MiLi: pu-pues si. ¿Nos dejarían entrevistarlos?- le da un codazo a Ale para que ambas pongan la carita de perrito mojado. Ale levanta la cara y ambas ponen la cara que muy bien han aprendido de Alice

*Emmett- ¡Claro que pueden!- dice sonriendo ampliamente, Esme se acerca -Voy por comida chicas

Las chicas y los vampiros toman asiento en los cómodos sofás

*Comienzan a platicar sobre por que habían venido Ale y Mili se sonrojaban constantemente por que aquellos vampiros eran muy pervertidos y les hacían preguntas no muy santas. Esme apareció con unas ricas ensaladas con pollo.

*Las chicas se comieron todo lo que esme había traído, Ale descubre a Mili mirando a Edward constantemente y se ríe por de bajo, posa la vista en cada uno de los cullens y se fija en jasper, esta se para inconscientemente y lo mira fijamente-Te admiro jasper - y lo abraza mientras este intenta respirar, despues se ve siendo empujada por Alice.

Jasper trata de controlar a alice y mili dice:

MiLi: Tranquila Alice Ale solo admira a Jasper no te preocupes y le guiña el ojo.

*Ale se separa de Jasper mira a su amiga y ve como los ojos de su amiga brillan de emoción- después Ale pasa por la gente para llegar junto su amiga y se topa con la mirada curiosa de Carlisle y esta no puede evitar pensar en lo endemoniadamente caliente que es.

*MiLi mira a Ale y se da cuenta de que ella esta perdida mirando a Carlisles, MiLi carraspea y eso vuelve a Ale a la realidad, luego MiLi habla:

MiLi: Bueno, creo que ya que están de acuerdo en darnos una entrevista nosotras tenemos el prefecto orden es:

1.- Emmett

2.- Alice

3.- Esme

4.- Jasper

5.- Bella

6.-Carlisle

7.-Edward

8.- Rosalie

¿Alguna duda?

Ale: si bueno entonces que les parece si empezamos con las entrevistas ¿e chicos chicas?- sonríe ampliamente y les hace un gesto a los demás para que se vayan y solo dejen a Mili Emmett y ella...

E- Genial, Gente Lárguense!


End file.
